Trois choses qu'on ne contrôle pas
by Le Luthon
Summary: Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Paris est ravagée par les bombes, puis occupée par les allemands. Le quotidien des parisiens est soudainement bouleversé. Celui d'Hermione n'est pas épargné. Employée dans un des plus prestigieux palaces parisiens réquisitionné, l'amour surgit devant elle, là où elle attendait la haine. Un Dramione (OOC)
1. Prologue - Juin 1945

**Bonjour. :D**

 **Je tiens d'abord à informer que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en ajoutant certaines facettes à certains pour les besoins de mon histoire.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que** **je shipe plus le Drarry que le Dramione mais bon XD** **je tenais à écrire une histoire comme celle-là et qu'il me fallait un couple hétéro pour ça. Mais je pense qu'ils sont crédibles :)**

 **Sur ce, c** **ommençons l'aventure.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Juin 1945.**

Hermione était à l'ombre des arbres en fleurs de son jardin. L'air était chaud mais une petite brise venait la rafraîchir par moment. En soi, c'était une agréable journée. Et pour une fois, elle se sentait sereine.

Dans ses bras, le petit corps frêle de son fils s'agita. Elle se pencha instinctivement vers lui pour parer à ses besoins. Le bébé de quelques mois ouvrit les yeux.

De grands yeux bleus acier.

Comme ceux de son père.

Et ce n'était pas les seuls traits qu'ils avaient en commun. Hermione sourit tristement. Elle passa les doigts dans la toison blonde sur son petit crâne. Il l'avait indéniablement reçu sur de son père.

\- Tu lui ressemble tellement, murmura-t-elle. Si seulement il pouvait te voir, tel que tu es. Il serait heureux lui aussi. Nous le serions, tous ensemble.

Les grands yeux bleus de son fils la fixèrent.

\- Je sais que tu es encore trop petit, mais un jour tu comprendras, fit-elle la gorge de plus en plus serrée.

Une larme incontrôlée roula sur sa joue.

Elle l'essuya. Et sourit à son fils, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Ton père n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais comme tu pourrais être tenté de le croire. Les gens essaieront de t'en persuader. Iles te jureront, toi aussi, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Mais tu ne dois pas les croire. Ton père était quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu la liberté qu'il méritait d'avoir à cause de sa naissance. Mais il était surtout, et je suis persuadée qu'il l'est resté, une bonne personne au fond de lui.

Elle va pour passer la main dans ses cheveux chocolat. Elle s'attendait encore à sentir leur longueur. Mais ses cheveux avaient été rasés il y a peu. Elle sourit tristement.

\- Il m'a dit un jour que j'avais de beaux cheveux… Si seulement il les voyait maintenant…

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans une review si vous avez le temps ;)**


	2. Été 1940

**Je vous poste la suite mais je préfère prévenir : cette fanfiction ne fait pas partie de mes priorités dans l'ordre de post. :)**

 **Pour la suite je vous préviens aussi, j'ai volontairement accentué l'accent des allemands quand ils parlent français. Attention : visuellement agressif. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Été 1940**

La guerre avait fait rage une longue année durant. Les bombes s'étaient abattues sur Paris et sur beaucoup autres villes faisant victimes et dégâts matériels en masse.

Hermione avait à peine la vingtaine. Son père était repartit au front et sa mère était décédée subitement peu de temps après. Sûrement le choc de repartir dans des années de guerre qu'elle avait déjà connu dans sa jeunesse.

Hermione avait d'abord enchaîné des petits travaux pour gagner l'argent et pouvoir manger chaque jour. Aujourd'hui sa situation était stable en tant que femme de chambre au Ritz.

Puis le Gouvernement avait signé un armistice avec l'Allemagne. Le 22 Juin 1940. Amenant un peu de calme et de a tranquillité dans la vie des parisiens. Mais les Alliés continuaient de bombarder la France dans l'espoir d'abattre des allemands.

Car c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée des occupants.

Inutile de préciser que les français n'étaient pas très détendus à cette idée et qu'ils appréhendaient beaucoup la cohabitation forcée.

Et Hermione ne pensait pas différemment sur ce point.

Elle assista à l'entrée des chars dans Paris, le remplacement de tous les drapeaux tricolores par des bannières rouge estampillées croix gammée. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Elle se sentit d'abord dépossédée puis confuse. Comme si elle n'était plus en France. Plus dans son pays natal. Comme si…le pays tout entier avait changé. C'était pourtant les mêmes bâtiments, les mêmes rues, mais tout semblait différent.

 **\- D -**

\- **_SCHNEEEELL !_** hurla un homme.

Hermione sursauta.

Elle avait déjà entendu de l'allemand auparavant. Là n'était pas le hic. Mais ça lui paraissait loin comme langage. Presque exotique.

L'entendre juste là, à côté de son oreille… La vérité de l'occupation devenait plus réelle. Elle osa un regard vers la provenance de la voix. Les soldats empilaient des sacs de sables devant un des bâtiments sous les ordres de leurs supérieurs.

Elle reprit aussitôt son chemin vers son travail.

Elle arriva juste à l'heure pour prendre son tablier et commencer le nettoyage des chambres à l'hôtel du Ritz.

 **\- D -**

A la pause de midi, elle retrouva son amie Ginny, la jolie rouquine, qui se grillait une cigarette à l'extérieur.

\- 'Paraît qu'les Bosch vont venir ici. Ça me plaît pas moi, ça.

A Hermione non plus.

\- On n'y peut rien, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Si ! On peut faire quelque chose. Mes frères agissent et Harry aussi. J'voudrais les aider. Mais ils sont pas d'accord. Ils disent que c'est trop dangereux pour moi et blablabla ! se plaignit Ginny.

Hermione connaissait bien les frères de Ginny car elle allait souvent chez elle. Bill et Charlie étaient les plus âgés et les plus endurcis car ils étaient déjà allés au front malgré leur jeune âge. Et ils en étaient revenus avec (seulement) des cicatrices. Ensuite venait Percy, le moins présent car très occupé dans les hautes sphères. Hermione ne l'avait d'ailleurs quasiment jamais vu. Puis il y avait les jumeaux. Bien que l'un d'eux ait perdu une oreille à cause d'un éclat de shrapnel lors d'un essai de bombe de leur cru, ils restaient blagueurs, légers et toujours souriants. Et finalement, venait Ron. Hermione ne savait pas quoi en penser. Celui-ci pouvait aussi bien l'insupporter que l'étonner dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait tenté deux ou trois fois maladroitement de l'inviter à sortir mais elle avait toujours poliment décliné. Lui et Harry, le fiancé de Ginny, se connaissaient depuis l'école et semblaient inséparables.

Tous, et aidés par d'autres de leurs amis communs, étaient résistants à l'occupation allemande.

\- Ils ont peut-être raison. Il vaut mieux faire profil bas et conserver notre emploi ici. Ce qu'il fond n'est pas de tout repos et plutôt stressant. Et puis ils nous savent en sécurité. C'est ce qui les importe le plus.

\- Ouais ouais…

La rouquine écrasa rageusement son mégot.

\- On rentre ? fit-elle. On va devoir reprendre le travail.

Hermione acquiesça.

Ils restaient encore des chambres à faire aux étages supérieurs. Et il fallait que tout soit impeccable pour l'installation des allemands.

 **\- D -**

Hermione finissait de taper les coussins du sofa de la dernière chambre qui lui était assignée ce mois-ci, quand un officier ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle sursauta et fit volte-face.

Le type était ventru avec une tête de bouledogue.

\- Ach ! Es ist schön ! fit-il un peu énervé, ne la regardant même pas et agitant sa main.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas fini ! Elle hésitait entre partir et laisser la chambre en état (bien qu'il ne reste que les coussins à taper) ou rester fin…

\- **TOI ! PART** **IIRRR** **!** fit l'officier un peu plus énervé qu'avant en la fixant.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle détourna le regard et sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle s'accorda un instant pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là aussi tôt ?! S'il en référait à sa supérieure elle allait sûrement le payer cher et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être virée. Elle respira longuement en fermant les yeux.

\- Es **kouzé** -moi, Mad **e** moi **ss** elle **?**

Hermione sursauta de nouveau.

L'officier en face d'elle retira sa casquette par politesse et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les recoiffer. Il était légèrement essoufflé et ne devait pas être nettement plus âgé qu'elle. Elle lui donnait tout au plus 25 ans. Très jeune pour un officier. Hermione trouva un certain charme dans ses traits fins et les yeux bleus glaciers qu'il venait de planter dans les siens. Son cœur fit un raté et elle le réprimanda mentalement « Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là !? Il est allemand ! ». Elle se ressaisit.

\- **Che** **soui** Hauptmann Malefoy. Hum... **Ka** pitaine Malefoy.

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant. Mais Hermione voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour la prononciation. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs son petit accent très charmant.

\- **Che** ch **err** che ma cham **brre** **.**

Il regarda sa clé où le numéro était inscrit et ne sachant sûrement pas comment le dire en français, il le montra à Hermione.

\- C'est au fond du couloir, indiqua-t-elle avec des gestes dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne.

Il suivit la direction du regard et lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle trouva fort séduisant.

\- Ah ! Dankeschön ! M **err** ci **Bokou** !

\- Je vous en prie, hum...Capitaine, répondit-elle poliment n'ayant pas retenu le mot allemand.

Il empreinta la direction indiquée par Hermione et elle se dirigea vers l'escalier dans l'espoir de fuir au plus vite cette atmosphère pesante.

\- Mad **e** moi **ss** elle?

Elle pivota sur ses talons, le cœur battant.

\- Oui ?... Capitaine ? fit-elle soudain très stressée.

La tension était palpable.

\- Pourrai- **che** a **f** oir **f** otre nom, s'il **f** ous plait ? En tout **e** **kour** toi **ss** ie.

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

\- Granger, Capitaine. Hermione Granger.

\- Eh bien, **ch** 'étais ra **f** i de faire **f** ôtre **k** onnaissance, Mad **e** moi **ss** elle Grang **er** , répondit-il avait son sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle dévala les marches jusqu'en bas et rejoignit Ginny à l'extérieur.

\- Tu permets ? fit-elle en lui prenant sa cigarette des mains sans attendre la réponse de son amie.

Et elle tira dessus dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs.


	3. Décembre 1940 - Janvier 1941

**Chers amis, voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Décembre 1940 - Janvier1941**

Dans les mois qui avaient suivis, Hermione avait été plusieurs fois changée d'affectation dans le nettoyage des chambres. Elle avait notamment passée plusieurs mois dans une aile de l'hôtel qui n'accueillait pas d'allemands mais encore des clients aisés.

Le Capitaine et elle s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois par hasard. Quand cela arrivait, elle se contentait d'un salut poli de la tête à son égard tandis que lui soulevait sa casquette et lui adressait un léger sourire.

Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'avouer qu'elle lui trouvait un charme, et qu'elle ne restait pas indifférente quand elle le voyait, mais elle refusait de laisser transparaître quoique ce soit. Elle restait stoïque pour ne pas se retrouver dans une posture délicate vis-à-vis de lui.

Un parti-pris comme celui-là devait forcément déjà être marié.

Hermione se répétait sans cesse cela pour se montrer qu'elle ne devait pas se focaliser sur lui. Que c'était stérile d'espérer quoique ce soit de sa part.

Peut-être devrait-elle finalement accepter de sortir avec Ron un de ses soirs ?

Elle se fit la promesse d'accepter si le frère de son amie le lui reproposait.

 **\- D -**

Après le nettoyage de la dernière chambre, Hermione fit un saut au vestiaire se changer. Elle retrouva son amie Ginny là-bas.

\- Hey, Miny ! On va dans un petit pub anglais pas loin avec mes frères ce soir. _The Warthog_. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Hermione accepta dans l'espoir que ça lui changerai les idées.

Elle suivit la rouquine dans le froid, la neige et le dédale de rues de la capitale, jusqu'à ce que la rouquine lui indique une enseigne avec une tête de cochon. Son amie poussa la porte du bâtiment qui se révéla exiguë et plutôt mal éclairé. La fumée de cigarette était épaisse et Hermione ne put se retenir de tousser en franchissant le seuil. Mais au moins il faisait chaud à l'intérieur.

Un groupe se produisait sur scène mais personne n'écoutait vraiment les artistes.

Ginny se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une table à l'écart. Hermione la colla de près, peu rassurée.

Les jumeaux et Ron étaient là. Ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs amis.

Ginny salua ses frères et présenta les amis de ceux-là à Hermione.

\- Lee Jordan, fit-elle en désignant le black. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, les inséparables.

Hermione les salua. Ginny attrapa deux chaises à la table voisine pour elle et son amie.

\- Harry n'est pas là ? s'enquit la rousse.

\- Je crois qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répondit Ron.

En effet, le fiancé de Ginny arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Et la réunion commença. Tous débattaient à mi-voix de nouveaux moyens pour atteindre les allemands.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas d'étagère là-bas ! s'énerva Lee. J'ai risqué mes couill...pardon mesdames, ma peau pour vérifier !

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant la serveuse arriver. C'était une brunette, plutôt commune, au regard brun mais condescendant.

\- J'vous sers quoi ? fit-elle, sèche.

\- Bières ? demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Les hommes de la tablée acquiescèrent imités par la jeune rouquine.

\- Huit bières, firent les jumeaux. Et toi, Hermione ?

\- Rien, merci. Je n'ai pas soif.

La serveuse lui lança un regard dédaigneux et s'en alla.

\- Quand les carottes seront livrées tu verras, Lee ! fit Seamus en réponse à son ami.

Hermione se désintéressa progressivement de la conversation une fois que la serveuse fut revenue leurs apporter leurs consommations.

La jeune fille laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Très mauvaise idée.

Elles convergeaient toutes vers un seul homme. Alors, elle tenta de se concentrer sur la musique qui se jouait. Une nouvelle chanson venait de commencer. L'air à la guitare était doux et calme.

Le chanteur se pencha vers son microphone et annonça.

\- The sun is going down to all the lovers in there. Hold each other tight. And keep each other warm.

Hermione avait assez de notion d'anglais pour comprendre. Son père lui avait permis de faire assez d'étude pour ça.

L'homme à la guitare commença à chanter en anglais. Hermione était attentive.

 ** _And dance_**

 ** _Your final dance_**

 ** _This is_**

 ** _Your final chance_**

 ** _To hold_**

 ** _The one you love_**

 ** _You know we've waiting long enough_**

 ** _So believe_**

A cet instant, la porte du bistrot s'ouvrit.

 ** _That magic works_**

Trois hommes entrèrent.

 ** _Don't be afraid_**

Deux hommes corporellement imposants.

 ** _I've been hurt_**

Et un plus mince qui referma la porte derrière lui.

 ** _Don't let_**

Hermione le reconnu tout de suite.

 ** _This magic time_**

Le Capitaine regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une table sûrement.

 ** _The answer is there_**

Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione.

 ** _Oh ! Just looking her eyes._**

Elle rougit alors qu'il lui adressait un de ses formidables sourires en ajoutant un signe de la main.

Elle détourna vivement le regard. Mais que faisait-il ici !?

Ses deux acolytes allèrent prendre place au comptoir.

 ** _And make_**

Il les suivit et s'installa de trois quarts comme si il cherchait à pouvoir la voir.

 ** _Your final move_**

Et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

 ** _Hmm...Don't be scared_**

Elle détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux et se concentra sur la chanson.

 ** _She wants you too._**

Quoi ?! Non!Pas du t... !

 ** _Yeah ! It's hard._**

Elle releva vivement les yeux vers le Capitaine comme pour vérifier si il avait lui aussi compris les paroles.

 ** _You must be brave._**

Mais un de ses acolytes lui parlait.

 ** _Don't let this moment sleep away._**

Et comme si il sentait son regard sur lui, il tourna les yeux vers elle.

 ** _No, believe_**

Une fraction de seconde suffit.

 ** _That magic works._**

Elle ne put soutenir son regard bleu glacier.

 ** _Don't be afraid._**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

 ** _Afraid to being hurt._**

Cette chanson ne pouvait pas mettre le boxon dans ses pensées. Pas si facilement.

 ** _No, don't let_**

Pas maintenant ! Elle était entourée de ses amis qui, soit dit en passant, complotait contre ceux qui venaient d'entrer.

 ** _This magic time._**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux allemands en pensant à ça.

 ** _Oh ! The answer is there_**

Le Capitaine la regardait toujours.

 ** _Yeah, Just look in her eyes._**

Ils détournèrent la tête quand leurs yeux se fixèrent un peu trop longtemps, la gêne prenant le dessus.

 ** _Oh ! Believe that magic can die._**

Il ne semblait même pas remarquer que la serveuse voulait attirer son attention.

 ** _No no no ! This magic can die !_**

Un de ses acolytes lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras pour le lui signifier. Il se secoua un peu et se concentra sur ce qu'on lui disait. Il indiqua la même chose qu'avaient commandée les deux types qui l'accompagnaient.

 ** _So dance._**

Un des gars lui tapa dans le dos en riant.

 ** _Your final dance._**

Le Capitaine jeta un rapide regard à Hermione avant de s'énerver légèrement contre le type.

 ** _'Cause this is your final chance._**

Puis il lança un dernier regard à Hermione avant que la serveuse ne se plante en face de lui et se penche en travers du comptoir. Hermione ne supporta pas ce manque de pudeur de la part d'une femme. Elle exhibait volontairement son décolleté sous le nez de trois allemands. Dont le Capitaine.

L'officier qui s'était fait réprimandé un peu plutôt par le Capitaine, semblait plutôt intéressé. Contrairement au blond. Hermione jubila intérieurement.

A y regarder de plus près, l'officier grassouillet descendait les schnaps depuis le début et l'alcool devait commencer à faire effet au vu de la manière dont il louchait sur la serveuse. Enfin…Sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de la serveuse.

\- Cette Pansy !

Hermione sursauta. Ginny fixait la serveuse avec un profond dédain.

\- Quelle aguicheuse ! cracha la rouquine.

Elle se tourna vers les membres attablés à ses côtés.

\- Bon ! On va rentrer les gars, notre conversation n'est pas vraiment en sécurité là. Il y a des Bosch au comptoir.

\- Merdouille ! Fais Chier, lâcha Lee, avant d'ajouter : Désolé, m'dames.

Mais les oreilles d'Hermione étaient habituées.

Lee écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et tous sortirent du bistrot. Elle tenta de voir une dernière fois le Capitaine mais n'y parvint pas. Cependant, elle avait senti son regard sur elle alors qu'elle quittait les lieux.

Les Weasley raccompagnèrent Hermione chez elle et celle-ci, une fois dans son lit ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à l'officier allemand sans parvenir à effacer de sa mémoire les regards pénétrants qu'il lui avait lancés. Trouver le sommeil lui fut compliqué cette nuit-là pour elle.


	4. Fin Juin 1941

**En fait...J'ai décider de poster tout les chapitres à la suite, pas besoin de patienter... :)**

 **Premièrement parce-que j'ai fini cette fanfic, et deuxièmement parce-que je ne peux pas attendre pour vous la faire découvrir ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Fin Juin 1941**

Depuis peu, Hermione avait de nouveau été affectée à l'étage des officiers allemands. Elle avait même la chambre du Capitaine Malefoy à s'occuper cette fois-là. D'une part elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche du Capitaine mais elle était aussi un peu mal à l'aise en entrant dans son intimité.

Elle avait tout de suite remarqué les photos encadrées sur le bureau.

C'était sans nul doute ses parents. L'homme aux longs cheveux, blonds très clair, comme le Capitaine, devait être son père et la femme blonde qui se tenait à ses côtés devait être son épouse. Hermione avait tout le loisir de les regarder et d'enregistrer leurs traits pendant qu'elle dépoussiérait les cadres qu'elle veillait à reposer à la même place. Ses parents avaient une allure rigide, très aristocratique. Sa mère était blonde elle aussi. Mais son visage était froid, bien qu'elle soit très belle, mince et de grande taille. Son fils avait beaucoup hérité d'elle. Et pas seulement de ses yeux clairs.

Chaque fois, elle redoutait que le Capitaine entre au moment où elle était encore là. Comme le premier jour où avait débarqué l'officier grassouillet. Alors c'était chaque fois avec soulagement qu'elle laissait cette chambre propre derrière elle.

 **\- D -**

Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas les mêmes horaires que son amie Ginny. Elle n'avait donc personne à attendre dans les vestiaires le soir si bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à la croiser à l'heure où elle allait sortir.

La rouquine entra dans la pièce. Hermione était étonné de la voir là.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'vais devoir y retourner. Mais j'ai entendu les Bosch tout à l'heure.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Chuuuut ! Moins fort ! fit Ginny. A ton avis, comment mes frères savent ce qu'ils savent et prépare aussi bien leurs coups ? Bref, les Boches avaient l'air de se chamailler gentiment tout à l'heure à propos de quelque chose qui à rapport avec...

Ginny regarda autour d'elle.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta Hermione.

\- Toi, lâcha la rouquine. Ils ont prononcés ton nom.

\- Comment ?!

Toutes les pensées d'Hermione convergèrent vers le même type. Le seul auquel elle avait donné son nom.

\- Ils essayaient de le prononcer correctement genre « E **rrr** -mi- **o** -n **euh** », si tu veux mon avis c'était plutôt pathétique, mais j'en sais pas plus...

Elle marqua une courte pose et reprit :

\- Ecoute. J'ai un gros service à te demander.

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Si l'un d'eux s'intéressait à toi, est-ce que... tu pourrais... accepter de sortir avec lui et... essayer de collecter des informations ? Pour mes frères. Je sais ! C'est un gros service, je tenterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie de te le rembourser mais...s'il te plaît.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que l'un d'eux s'intéresse à moi ?!

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas... ?! Elle se réprimanda mentalement. Il était allemand. Et il devait avoir une femme aussi. En Allemagne. Quoique... Elle n'avait pas vu de photo d'une autre femme que ce qu'elle supposait être sa mère...

Hermione entrevit une note d'espoir…Qu'elle balaya aussitôt.

 _Il est allemand ! A-LLE-MAND !_

Ginny lança un regard autour d'elle.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y retourne...Hmm…Réfléchis-y. S'il te plaît.

Et la rouquine fila, laissant une Hermione confuse.

Celle-ci emprunta la sortie non officielle à l'arrière des bâtiments.

Son cerveau bouillonnait. Si bien qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux hommes qui se chamaillaient gentiment sur le trottoir en face.

\- Ist das sie ?!

\- ...Nein.

\- Aaaah ! Du hasts zu lange gebraucht um zu beantworten, Dargo ! fit l'un deux en pointant un homme en uniforme de son doigt grassouillet.

\- Das ist sie! Das ist sie! chantonna l'autre.

\- Nimm deine Eier ! Und frag sie ! Du bist schön, Hauptmann ! Sie wird nicht ablehnen können ! Frag sie ! fit le grassouillet avec un clin d'œil langoureux accompagné d'une boutade dans l'épaule.

\- Aber...Ach ! OK !

Hermione n'entendit pas non plus les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

\- Mademoi **ss** elle Granger ?

Hermione fit volte-face et manqua d'étouffer.

Le Capitaine se découvrit la tête, recoiffa la mèche blonde qui lui était tombée sur le front vers l'arrière et tritura son couvre-chef, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai une p **er** mission de **ren** trer chez moi, en A **lle** magne, je reviendrais dans deux mois. Et je...

Il toussota et repris, plus sûr de lui.

\- Je voulais vous inviter à dîner. Ce **soar**. _Aux Trois Palais._

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Le Capitaine ajouta, voyant la jeune femme prise au dépourvu :

\- Je vous attend **r** ais pour vingt heu **re** s. Si vous ne venez pas, je cesserais de vous im **por** tuner.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle, s'en alla retrouver ses camarades qui lui tapèrent dans le dos et s'exclamèrent en allemand. Hermione resta figée à fixer le Capitaine un long moment. Puis elle poursuivit son chemin, troublée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut d'aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Mais, en fait, ce fut tout le contraire qui s'opéra. Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle tergiversa à ce qu'elle allait décider pour ce soir. Elle avait moins d'une heure devant elle pour ça.

Y aller ?

Ginny lui avait demandé un service et si elle manquait cette occasion en or la rouquine pourrait lui en vouloir. Mais en même temps, la rouquine n'était pas au courant…

Mais si elle ne refusait pas maintenant jusqu'où devrait-elle aller pour son amie ?

Hermione chassa toutes les pensées qui suivirent.

Et si…elle y allait ?

Il est ALLEMAND.

Mais pas désagréable. Elle avait une occasion d'apprendre à faire connaissance du Capitaine.

Capitaine ALLEMAND !

Avait-elle envie d'y aller ?

...Non…

Si en fait. Complètement. Même si elle n'aimait pas ressentir ça. De plus, ce serait mal vu de fréquenter un occupant.

Et si elle n'y allait pas ?

…Elle s'en voudrait. Enormément.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge.

Miséricorde ! Elle allait être en retard ! Elle enfila son pauvre tailleur gris, noua un nœud écarlate autour de son col de chemisier, se recoiffa et parce-qu'elle allait dîner dans un restaurant aussi chic et huppé elle se maquilla.

 **\- D -**

Hermione avait fait une majeure partie du chemin en métro. Puis elle avait marché d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'adresse du restaurant. Il y avait pas mal de monde à la terrasse par cette douce soirée d'été.

Mais elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le repérer.

Il avait troqué son sempiternel uniforme militaire contre une chemise blanche, une fine cravate émeraude, un pantalon de costume et des souliers vernis. Il fumait, debout, une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourina dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour, de rentrer chez elle et d'oublier cette histoire mais le Capitaine la vit à ce moment-là. Il lui adressa un de ses magnifiques sourires et elle oublia qu'il était soldat, occupant et allemand.

\- **Boswoar** , mademoi **ss** elle ! fit-il en allant à sa rencontre.

Il s'inclina devant elle.

\- Bonsoir Capitaine, répondit-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

\- S'il vous plait ! Ce **soar** , je ne **soui** pas **K** apitaine, mademoi **ss** elle. Juste Drago. Laissez-moi vous p **rou** ver que je **soui** pl **ou** s qu'un simpl **e** **ou** niforme.

\- Bien…Drago, fit Hermione.

Il l'emmena prendre place à une table et tira sa chaise, par galanterie.

 **\- D -**

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient des anecdotes sur leur passé, dans la bonne humeur, un serveur apporta l'addition au jeune aryen.

Drago le remercia rapidement sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Plusieurs fois au cours du repas elle avait remarqué ce regard particulier qu'il portait sur elle. Elle en était très mal à l'aise. Heureusement, le vin commençait à lui monter un peu à la tête pour qu'elle ne se pose d'avantage de question.

\- Je reviens très vite, fit-il en quittant la table emportant la note avec lui.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de filer à l'intérieur.

Le silence surprit Hermione. Puis, la solitude l'envahit.

Elle se rendit compte que Drago était de bonne compagnie et qu'elle aimait bien discuter avec lui. Il était très cultivé du fait de son statut social élevé et il semblait tout connaitre et tout savoir a à peine 25 ans. En fait, elle aimait surtout entendre son petit accent quand il parlait. Il avait beaucoup de vocabulaire pour un étranger qui n'était là que depuis un an et même s'il faisait des efforts pour prononcer comme elle, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il soit français.

Quoi ?!

Elle venait de réaliser.

Non ! C'est pas…

Le vin faisait vraiment son effet ce soir. Et il commençait à se faire tard.

Hermione jeta un œil aux tables voisines.

Une petite vieille à lunette lui lança un regard qu'elle n'aima pas.

Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté. Elle détourna le regard.

Drago réapparut et lui sourit.

Mais elle ne put esquisser qu'un coin de ses lèvres, à peine.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la vieille.

\- Oui oui. Je suis juste…un peu fatiguée.

Elle se força à sourire pour le rassurer. Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Dans ce **k** as, allons-y. Je vous ra **ccom** pagne. J'insiste, ajouta-t-il voyait qu'elle s'apprêtait à refuser.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Elle la prit et le contact la surprit plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Elle frissonna. Drago s'en aperçut. Il attrapa sa veste, lui couvrit les épaules avec comme tout gentleman et lui présenta son bras. Elle le prit et le remercia avec un sourire.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues pavées de la capitale faiblement éclairées par les réverbères.

\- Vous habitez loin ? demanda soudainement le Capitaine

\- J'ai quelques stations de métro à faire mais rien qui prenne toute la nuit, répondit-elle involontairement sèche.

Ils entrèrent justement dans un accès pour les souterrains. Ils entendirent le train arriver et accélèrent le pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai, le train ouvrait ses portes.

\- Zut !

Hermione couru pour l'avoir, imitée de près par Drago. Le train redémarra presque aussitôt. Hermione manqua de chuter dans le compartiment et se rattrapa à Drago instinctivement.

\- Pardonnez-moi ! s'excusa-t-elle en retournant sur ses pieds, confuse et rougissante.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la rame vide mais ne dirent pas un mot de plus durant le trajet.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de nouveau dans les rues, la fraicheur du soir les accueillit.

Hermione indiqua la direction et ils marchèrent en silence.

La jeune femme aperçut un chat qui la fixa non loin devant elle. Elle repensa à la vielle dame du restaurant et se fit la réflexion que ce chat tigré lui ressemblait. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ces pensées et quand elle les rouvrit, le chat n'était plus là.

Quand, soudain, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fiancée au moins ?!

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu.

\- N..non non ! Vous pensez bien que si je l'étais, je ne me serais pas permis d'accepter votre rendez-vous.

Un petit silence se fit, avant que Drago ne l'interrompe.

\- Comment se fait-il qu' **oune** si jolie jeune femme comme vous n'ait personne à combler ?

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un raté. Et elle rougit violemment. Il…Il avait dit qu'elle était jolie ?!

\- Je…Je ne sais pas. Et vous ? Vous êtes marié ?

Hermione avait posé cette question sans le vouloir.

Et maintenant elle redoutait la réponse.

Elle se tourna vers le Capitaine, qui souriait tristement.

\- Vous pensez bien que si je l'étais, je ne me serais pas p **er** mis de vous **pro** poser un **r** endez-vous.

Hermione rit malgré elle. Plus pour évacuer la tension que par réelle envie de rire à la blague du Capitaine. Celui-ci se joint à elle quelques instants avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

\- En fait, pour tout vous di **re** , je suis entré à l' **ar** mé pour éviter de trainer dans les soi **r** ées mondaines où mes pa **r** ents tentent de me trouver une fiancée selon **lor** critères.

Drago sembla réfléchir. Il reprit.

\- En fait, cela n'a pas empêché mon p **ère** de s'en mêler quand même. Il en int **er** venu pou **r** que ma montée en g **ra** de soit plus **ra** pid **e**. C'est pour ça que je **soui** Capitaine.

Drago semblait lui en vouloir beaucoup à son père.

Hermione indiqua une porte.

\- J'habite ici, fit-elle pour couper court à cette conversation.

\- Oh…

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le porche et Hermione du enlever son bras de celui de Drago. Elle se rendit compte dans le mouvement qu'elle avait toujours sa veste. Elle l'a quitta et la lui tendit. Le froid la cueillit, plus mordant que jamais. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la proximité avec le Capitaine lui procurait de la chaleur.

Drago reprit la veste et s'inclina.

\- Mademoiselle.

Un moment de flottement s'installa. Aucun n'osait bouger et encore moins partir. Mais il leur semblait impossible de se fixer dans les yeux.

Drago toussota.

\- Et bien…Bonne nuit, mademoiselle.

\- Bonne nuit…Drago.

Le jeune homme lui lança un dernier regard, passa devant elle et commença à rebrousser chemin.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de faire autre chose.

Alors ? C'était comme ça que s'achevait cette si agréable soirée ?

Elle commença à tourner les talons.

Puis entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement.

Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le jeune Capitaine revenir à grandes enjambées.

Il grimpa sur le perron et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Quand finalement il mit fin au contact après ce long baiser, il planta son regard glacier dans le celui d'Hermione une fraction de seconde puis partit dans la précipitation, sans se retourner, la laissant figée sur place, en proie à de nouvelles émotions.


	5. Décembre 1941 - Janvier 1942

**Chapitre 4**

 **Décembre 1941 - Janvier 1942**

Depuis ce fameux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle tergiversait jour et nuit, à en devenir parfois inattentive, n'ayant personne avec elle pour lui changer les idées lorsqu'elle qu'elle nettoyait les chambres.

Heureusement, elle ne s'occupait plus de la chambre du Capitaine Drago, mais les premiers temps où elle y était encore assignée avaient été durs. Elle avait dû prendre pas mal de cachets pour dormir. Et elle les prenait toujours. Sinon, elle serait morte de fatigue depuis longtemps.

Ne sachant pas comment agir avec le Capitaine Drago, elle n'agissait pas. Elle se contentait de l'éviter depuis son retour. Soigneusement.

Il lui ét ait même arrivé de se réfugier dans un placard à balais alors qu'il passait dans le couloir. C'était dire.

Mais même rien qu'en l'apercevant, elle était troublée.

Il était beau mais allemand, charmant mais occupant. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui trouvait à elle, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait chez elle, que peut-être il la faisait marcher, qu'il était marié et père de famille. Elle se rappelait son regard bleu glacier, son sourire, ses cheveux platine, son accent qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout entendre et qui lui manquait terriblement en cet instant.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à ce que ça cesse. Que tout cesse. Les angoisses, les questions sans réponses, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, tout ce qu'elle espérait et à la fois redoutait de vivre avec lui.

Mais elle en était incapable.

 **\- D -**

Hermione finissait une chambre, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix depuis la rue. Curieuse, elle se pencha à la fenêtre.

Dehors, il y avait personne. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit un homme se faire éjecter dans la ruelle. Plusieurs hommes sortirent à sa suite et s'approchèrent de lui. Hermione distingua plusieurs types en uniformes militaires. Allemands. Parmi eux, elle reconnut le jeune Capitaine Drago.

Elle frissonna mais resta à observer quand même. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

Un soldat allemand s'adressa au jeune homme, mais Hermione ne distinguait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Encore moins qui était le jeune homme en question. Mais elle avait peur pour lui.

Le jeune homme répondit quelque chose. L'autre soldat, un homme plus corpulent, s'avança vers lui. Hermione le reconnu, c'était celui qui était souvent avec Drago et qui avait débarqué aors qu'elle n'avait pas fini la chambre. Le jeune homme interrogé eut un réflexe légitime : il se retourna et couru. Hermione le reconnu car il était à présent face à elle : Blaise Zabini, un des serveurs dans un petit restaurant à côté.

Il y eut une forte détonation qui fit sursauter Hermione et le serveur s'écroula au sol pour ne plus se relever.

Hermione referma la fenêtre au plus vite, le cœur battant. Elle ramassa ses affaires avant qu'on ne rende compte de sa présence à la fenêtre et courut aux vestiaires le plus vite possible. Il était vide à cette heure-là. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'écroula en larmes.

Comment un homme pouvait en abattre un autre de dos dans une ruelle ?!

C'était cruel !

Elle n'avait pas forcément connu Blaise Zabini, mais ils s'étaient déjà croisés, il venait souvent porter le petit déjeuné commandé par l'hôtel à son restaurant.

Elle n'avait pas vu qui avait tiré sur lui mais de ce qu'elle savait ça aurait pu être…

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer aussi déloyal que cela. Pas lui.

La guerre était finie entre la France et l'Allemagne. Les coups bas ne servaient plus à rien.

Elle sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put. Et elle retourna au travail, en gardant soigneusement la tête baissée.

 **\- D -**

A la fin de sa journée, Hermione était encore secouée par ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Elle avait un peu traîné dans les vestiaires et si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle louperait son métro.

Toutes les filles avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Elle sortit à son tour, dans le froid hivernal. Une ombre se tenait adossée au mur à côté de la porte, la lueur rougeoyante d'une cigarette suspendu aux lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi. Je suis pressée, fit-elle dans l'espoir que l'ombre s'écarte de son chemin.

\- Puis-je vous raccompagner ?

Hermione sursauta. La figure du Capitaine sorti de l'ombre sous la lumière d'un réverbère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas de temps à perdre en sa compagnie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? fit-elle, un peu froide. Comment vous savez que je… ?

\- Je n'ai eu cas demander, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione paru choquée.

\- Vous…Vous usez de votre statut d'occupant pour m'espionner et connaitre mes horaires ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- C'est pratique en effet.

Il avait toujours son sourire pendu sur ses lèvres. Hermione ne le supporta pas plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux évènements de cette journée. Comment pouvait-il sourire après **_ça_** ?!

\- En effet, _Capitaine_.

Elle le contourna et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la rue, la colère bouillant au creux de son ventre.

\- C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? A la fenêtre, tou **t** à l'heu **re**. Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu vos cheveux, ma **de** moiselle.

Hermione se figea.

Il l'avait vu ?!

La peur prit soudain une place plus importante. Elle était un témoin gênant à présent.

Elle l'entendit approcher dans son dos.

\- Cela vous affecte-t-il ? demanda Hermione, la voix brisée par l'émotion, sans se retourner.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- Je **soui** un solda **t**. J'ai été entraîné à ne rien ressent **ir**.

Hermione sera les poings.

\- Vous êtes allemand. Vous occupez mon pays. Et avec cela vous prenez des libertés qui vont à l'encontre de toute morale ! Vous… !

Drago l'interrompit.

\- Je n'ai pas donné ce **t** ordre, mademoiselle.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et fit volte-face. Drago reprit.

\- Mon lieu **te** nant à désobéit, poursuivit Drago. Il a été mis aux arrêts p **oure** le moment. Ce **t** homme ne méritait pas de mourir d'u **ne** balle dans le dos.

\- Il méritait de vivre tout simplement, lâcha Hermione, froide.

Drago toussota.

\- Jusqu'à p **reu** ve du contrai **re** , je ne **soui** pas seul à occ **ou** per ce pays. En ai-je l'air ?

Question rhétorique. Il observa une pose et poursuivit :

\- Vous êtes intelligen **te**. Pensez-vous que la situation in **ver** se serait différen **te** ?

Question rhétorique. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle était troublée.

\- Vous voyez ? Nous ne somm **es** pas si différents. Allemands ou français. Laissez-moi vous prouvez que je ne **soui** pas celui que vous vous imaginez.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien contre, il la rejoignit et l'embrassa. Elle mit fin au contact rapidement et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Sans la guerre, nous ne nous serions jamais connus.

Drago sourit.

\- Sauf si la guerre a été écrite pour nous pe **r** met **tre** de nous rencontrer.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit fléchir alors elle recula jusqu'à heurter le mur pour retrouver un peu de stabilité. Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent les siennes au profit de sa joue…puis de son cou. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Quand soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit. Ils se séparèrent instinctivement.

Ginny sortit. Et sursauta en les voyant.

\- Miny ? Est-ce que… ?

Le Capitaine réajusta son uniforme et la rouquine ne remarqua sa présence qu'à ce moment-là.

\- Oh, excusez-moi. Monsieur l'officier. Miny, tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Hermione glissa son regard du Capitaine à son amie.

\- Oh ! Oui oui ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Ginny sembla sceptique.

\- Bon…Et bien bonne nuit. Monsieur l'Officier. Miny.

Et elle les laissa.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Je…Je devrais rentrer, fit Hermione. Avant que…

\- Oui…Je crois que ça…vaudrait mieux.

Aucun d'eux n'osait regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

\- Je…A bientôt…Cap…Drago.

Elle le dépassa.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop de lui, il lui saisit délicatement la main. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon et elle se retourna.

\- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? proposa le jeune homme. Il ne fait pas bon de se balader dans les rues après le coucher de soleil.

Hermione hocha timidement la tête.


	6. Été 1942

**Chapitre 5**

 **Eté 1942**

Le climat de la capitale avait refroidit. Et pas d'un point de vue météorologique. Les attaques aériennes des Alliés continuaient. Un couvre-feu était établit. Et le Marechal Pétain avait accordé la présence de la Gestapo dans les rues. Les murs se couvraient de graffitis à l'encontre des juifs et les contrôles d'identité étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Même si Hermione n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle vivait avec la peur au ventre désormais.

Et sa relation avec Drago n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Loin de là.

Cela faisait quelques mois que leur relation s'était concrétisée. Maintenant on pouvait dire qu'officiellement ils sortaient ensemble. Même si Hermione ne tenait pas à ce que ça se sache.

Ginny était au courant. Evidemment.

Déjà parce-qu'elle était son amie et qu'Hermione avait eu besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Et ensuite parce-que, de toute façon, la rouquine les avait vu ce soir d'hiver dans la ruelle derrière l'hôtel et qu'après ça elle avait été infernale.

\- T'es sûre de toi !? avait-elle répété. Quand je te demandais de te reprocher de l'ennemi je ne t'en demandais pas tant ! Si tu franchis le point de non-retour je ne pourrais jamais payer ma dette ! Et je me sentirais affreusement coupable !

\- Gin' ! Je t'assure que ça va ! la rassura Hermione. Je sais où je vais et je sais jusqu'où je suis prête à aller. Pas besoin d'envisager cette option, le… « point de non-retour », pour le moment.

\- Je veux juste être sûre qu'il te respecte, c'est tout.

\- Il est amoureux de moi, et vu son statut social, je pense qu'il sera assez galant pour ne pas précipiter ses choses-là.

Ah oui. Elle n'avait pas non plus repris son amie quand celle-ci avait tout de suite pensé qu'Hermione faisait ça pour avoir des informations sur les allemands. Et elle avait _omis_ de préciser à Ginny qu'elle n'était pas forcément de son côté et de celui de ses frères.

En fait, Hermione n'était du côté de personne. Parce-que personne ne serait du sien si le monde savait ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour Drago.

Si on lui posait des questions, elle se contenterait de brouiller les pistes et d'inventer une histoire différente suivant les personnes.

Cependant, ces derniers temps une grande pression l'assaillait.

D'un côté, il y avait Drago.

Il lui avait confié quelques informations sur des emplacements de stockages de marchandises et d'armes et les horaires du ravitaillement de la capitale par voies ferrées.

Une partie d'elle se demandait s'il faisait exprès. Peut-être voulait-il aider la France. Parce-que ce pays lui avait permis de la rencontrer elle ? Parce-qu'il voulait s'impliquer pour partager la responsabilité de leur relation avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il la testait pour savoir si elle en parlerait ? Ou simplement était-il naïf ?

Hermione n'osait pas demander. C'était délicat.

Et moins elle en saurait, plus se serait facile de mentir.

D'un autre côté, il y avait sa patrie, Ginny, ses frères et leur volonté de résister et de se libérer du joug ennemi.

Leurs actions contre les occupants ne cessaient d'augmenter de jour en jour, de faire de plus en plus de dégâts.

Les jumeaux excellaient dans l'artisanat des bombes à présent. Ils avaient fait dérailler pas loin d'une vingtaine de trains de marchandises pour les allemands cette dernière année.

La petite bande ne cessait de grossir ses rangs ses dernier temps et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de réunir autant de monde sans attirer l'attention. Ginny en faisait partie même si ses frères tentaient, sans succès, de l'en dissuader.

Même si Hermione voulait aider sa patrie à retrouver sa liberté, la voie qu'ils proposaient ne lui semblait pas la meilleure pour autant.

Les trains qui déraillaient faisaient perdre de précieuses denrées. Et si les allemands n'en voyaient pas le contenu, les français non plus. La nourriture et les vêtements étaient devenus précieux et rares. Les tickets de rationnement étaient utilisés même si ce qu'il promettait n'atterrissait pas dans les assiettes ou dans les placards.

Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé d'ouvrir les yeux de la petite armée sur ça. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il croyait trop aveuglément en leur cause pour réellement voir les problèmes que ça engendrait.

Alors Hermione, ne disait rien quand elle avait des renseignements. Pas la peine d'aggraver la situation. Mais dans ces cas-là, elle sentait coupable de ne pas agir pour son pays.

Toutes ses choses cumulées ne l'aidaient pas à y voir clair dans le comportement qu'elle devait adopter en société. Elle se sentait divisée.

Elle avait passé une longue période à tergiverser et ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Et elle en était tombée malade récemment.

Le seul moment de répit allait arriver bientôt. Elle avait honte de penser comme ça mais Drago qui partirait bientôt en Allemagne pour sa permission annuelle voulait dire que pendant ce temps elle n'aurait pas besoin de trop réfléchir quand elle devrait agir.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous la veille de son départ. Drago lui avait proposé de sortir le soir et elle avait acceptée. Il l'avait emmenée au cinéma. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle y mettait les pieds et elle en gardait un excellent souvenir. Drago souriait de la voir aussi bluffée par la magie du grand écran.

Il la raccompagna chez elle, comme il en avait l'habitude.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble, Drago plaisanta :

\- Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais le privilège de voir autre chose que ta porte d'entrée ?

Hermione rit, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Puis se ressaisit.

\- Ce n'est pas…vraiment confortable chez moi. C'est très différent du Ritz…ou de tout ce que tu as pu connaitre jusqu'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, je pense.

Hermione déverrouilla la porte et fit entrer Drago derrière elle.

\- C'est au cinquième, prévint-elle.

Et ils montèrent les escaliers.

\- Tes escaliers ne sont pas droits. C'est rigolo, fit le jeune soldat.

Hermione se retourna, perplexe.

\- On dit beaucoup de choses sur ces escaliers mais personne n'avait encore jamais dit ça d'eux.

Elle lui sourit. Elle reprit son ascension tout en continuant de parler.

\- Tu as une vie de rêve et la première chose que tu trouves à dire en voyant où j'habite c'est que c'est « rigolo ».

\- Je suis loin d'avoir une vie de rêve.

\- Ah oui ! Tu viens de l'aristocratie allemande, tu es Capitaine de la Wehrmacht, tu loges au Ritz sans payer, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains !

\- De tout ça justement.

Hermione lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je n'ai jamais mérité tout ce que j'ai, expliqua-t-il. J'ai tout ça juste parce-que je suis né. Toi tu as travaillé pour avoir ce que tu as. Moi je n'ai eu qu'à remuer les doigts.

\- Crois-moi j'aurais bien voulu agiter les doigts pour avoir ce que je voulais.

Drago ricana.

\- Nous voilà bien un point commun : aucun de nous ne se satisfait de ce qu'il a.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, sous les combles, sur le seuil de la chambre de bonne qu'occupait Hermione.

\- Bon, ben…Nous y voilà.

Elle déverrouilla la porte, anxieuse.

C'était petit chez elle. Et loin d'être doré et lumineux. Il y avait des livres un peu partout, un ce n'était pas vraiment rangé. Son chat accourut en miaulant.

Drago entra. Il observa autour de lui et regarda par la fenêtre du toit. Le chat se frotta contre ses jambes. Il se baissa et lui grata le dessous du menton.

\- Alors ? C'est à ça que ressemble la normalité ?

\- Euh…A peu près…

Hermione s'avança et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle attrapa le chat et le fit sortir par le toit. Celui-ci partit immédiatement, trop heureux.

\- J'aime bien.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Drago se retourna et lui sourit.

Il s'avança vers, planta son regard bleu dans le sien et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire. Et s'abandonna à lui et ses caresses cette nuit-là, sans regrets.


	7. Hiver 1942-1943

**Chapitre 6**

 **Hiver 1942-1943**

Les sentiments qui animaient Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas diminué durant le séjour de l'officier dans son pays. Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ils s'étaient quittés. Bien qu'ils aient dû attendre une journée entière pour enfin se revoir.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! fit Drago, en courant embrasser Hermione.

Elle avait attendu dans sa chambre qu'il rentre de la gare et avait ouvert les bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Et elle était encore sur les lieux au petit matin, lorsque le jour filtra par la fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit un œil, la joue contre le torse de son officier et sourit. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son pectoral. Il remua dans son sommeil. Elle se glissa hors du lit, attrapa ses vêtements, éparpillés dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, alluma la douche et se glissa dessous quand l'eau fut assez chaude.

Elle n'y resta pas longtemps cependant, de peur de réveiller Drago dans la pièce d'à-côté.

Elle s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, lâcha Drago les yeux encore clos.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle l'avait réveillé.

\- J'aurais pu t'accompagner sous la douche, fit Drago en ouvrant un œil, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

Hermione rougit rien qu'en en pensant. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à tant de proximité avec un homme.

Drago se releva soudain et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle laissa échapper un cri en tombant sur le matelas alors que Drago la surplombait, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Et elle ne put lui refuser les caresses qui suivirent.

 **\- D -**

Mais comme tout bonheur, il eut une fin.

C'était au courant du mois de novembre 1942.

Le postier avait apporté à Drago une lettre de ses parents. Il en avait été peu surpris d'abord jusqu'à en lire le contenu.

Hermione voyait son front se plisser au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture.

Elle attendit poliment qu'il ait fini pour l'interroger sur le contenu.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air…tout retourné.

Drago lança violement la lettre sur son bureau et commença à faire les cents pas en jurant en allemand. Il avait essayé d'apprendre les rudiments de sa langue à Hermione, mais ce vocabulaire lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'il frappa son bureau du poing.

\- C'est…si grave que ça ? tenta la jeune fille.

Drago respira avant de lâcher, très irrité :

\- Mes parents me préviennent qu'ils viendront à Paris pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Ah…

\- Mais c'est pas ça qui me met hors de moi !

Hermione ne comprenait pas.

\- Ils amènent « une jeune fille de bonne naissance » avec eux ! Je peux te parier la terre entière qu'ils vont vouloir nous fiancer !

Hermione ressentit un pincement violent au cœur. Une foule de question se précipitait dans sa tête mais aucune ne voulait franchir ses lèvres.

\- Ils ne me laisseront jamais ! explosa Drago. JAMAIS !

Hermione le voyait déjà s'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste pour le retenir même si ce n'était pas sa volonté qui manquait. C'était comme si ils étaient tous les deux attirés par des courants contraires.

 **\- D -**

A la suite de cette lettre, Drago s'était refermé sur lui-même. Il était très préoccupé par les évènements qui arriveraient très prochainement et ne parlait plus beaucoup. Des cernes d'anxiété étaient apparus sous ses yeux bleus.

Hermione se faisait muette en sa présence, pour ne pas dilapider le précieux temps qui leurs restait ensemble en paroles inutiles.

Et les parents de Drago avaient débarqués quelques jours avant Noël.

Hermione les avait guettés longtemps. Et elle les avait reconnus tout de suite. Combien de fois avait-elle nettoyé leur photo encadrée dans la chambre de leur fils.

Mais elle voulait surtout savoir à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme qui mettait en équilibre précaire sa relation.

Hermione chercha à la voir. Mais à chaque fois elle n'avait qu'une partie de son anatomie en vue, jamais sa personne en entier encore moins son visage.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir. Cela la rendait malade.

Il était tard un soir et alors que son esprit ne la laissait pas en paix avec ça sur le chemin jusqu'à chez elle au détour d'une rue, elle fonça dans quelqu'un.

Elle releva machinalement les yeux. Et eu un moment de trouble.

Drago.

\- Excuse…ez-moi ! fit elle rougissante.

En dehors de l'hôtel, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Il lui sourit. Hermione s'apprêta à faire la même chose, mais eut un pincement eu cœur en remarquant qui accompagnait le jeune Capitaine.

Une très belle jeune femme. Grande, brune et très élégante dans son manteau d'hermine blanche.

Hermione s'en fuit.

Voir Drago en compagnie d'une autre femme, la retournait. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Jamais elle n'arriverait à la cheville de cette femme. Qu'est-ce que Drago lui trouverait quand ils se reverraient ?

Elle fit un détour et entra au _Warthog_ , le pub où son amie Ginny l'avait emmenée et où…Non. Elle refusait d'y penser.

Heureusement pas de chanson ce soir, elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça de toute manière. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et reconnu la chevelure de son amie au milieu de celle de ses frères.

Son amie l'aperçut.

\- Hey, Miny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Hum…Besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Oh…Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

La serveuse et son décolleté arrivèrent et elle regarda Hermione de bas en haut avec un petit air supérieur.

\- J'vous sers quoi ? fit-elle, sèche.

Hermione sortit quelques maigres pièces de sa poche.

\- Ce que vous avez de plus fort.

La serveuse prit les pièces et alla préparer la consommation.

\- Tu veux venir chez nous ce soir ? reprit Ginny.

Le chez nous c'était le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses frères. Du moins les jumeaux et Ron. Bill et Charlie était déjà casés avec femmes maison ailleurs et Percy avait le sien.

Hermine accepta.

La serveuse lui ramena 10cl de vin. Hermione les vida d'une traite.

Ginny se tourna vers ses frères.

\- Je rentre. Miny reste ce soir.

\- Chouette ! firent les jumeaux en chœur.

Ces deux-là étaient toujours parfaitement synchro. Hermione sourit un peu.

Ginny et elle quittèrent le bar et aucun ne parla sur le chemin.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas te confier ? demanda Ginny. Ça te ferait du bien.

Hermione soupira.

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais je…peux pas.

\- Ça concerne l'autre bosch là ?

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- En quelque sorte…

Un scénario germa dans son esprit à cet instant.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que…

Hermione inspira. Ça pouvait marcher.

\- Disons que…notre petit espionnage va être compromis, je sens. Je l'ai vu avec une autre femme.

\- Ah ?

\- Une allemande, très belle. Je ne pense pas que notre…aventure continuera.

\- Tu commençais à l'apprécier, hein ?

Hermione sursauta.

\- Mais non, je… commença-t-elle.

\- Arrête, je le vois bien.

Hermione soupira encore une fois. Ginny continua.

\- Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous quittiez maintenant. Avant que l'un de vous ne s'attache trop à l'autre. S'il doit se marier, tu en souffriras moins si vous vous séparez maintenant.

Hermione la fixa sans dire un mot.

\- Oui…Tu as raison…lâcha-t-elle, finalement.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison.

Seulement, il était trop tard.

Hermione l'aimait déjà.

 **\- D -**

Le lendemain, elle alla travailler avec Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé une courte nuit car elles avaient beaucoup discuté et les garçons étaient rentrés, un peu éméchés, dans la nuit.

Hermione avait pris son service en espérant ne pas croiser Drago.

 **\- D -**

Hermione allait partir après sa longue journée. Elle rangeait son plumeau, lorsqu'on déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face, prête à frapper son agresseur.

Elle se ravisa de justesse en voyant la chevelure platine.

Hermione rougit et jeta des regards anxieux de chaque côté du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? murmura-t-elle. On ne devrait pas se voir.

\- Et si j'en ai quand même envie ?

\- Je suis française. Tu es allemand… et peut-être bientôt fiancé.

Drago fixa ses souliers quelques secondes puis releva la tête vers elle.

\- Justement. Je voulais te parler de ça.

\- De quoi ?

\- Viens.

Il prit sa main et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Là, il inspira profondément.

\- Je suis fiancé. Officiellement.

Hermione aurait voulu crier que c'était impossible, que c'était une blague qu'il lui faisait. Mais au lieu de ça elle resta figée sur place, le cœur en miettes.

\- Crois-moi je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle soit ma fiancée mais…

\- Alors pourquoi l'est-elle ?

Hermione avait été sèche. Elle le regrettait.

\- Ça ce voit que tu ne connais pas mon père.

\- Je t'en prie, présente-le moi.

Drago soupira.

\- C'est pas ça. C'est…Il a refusé que je formule mon avis.

\- Mais il s'agit de ta vie !

Drago fit un pas vers elle et allait dire quelque chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme, grande, à la stature militaire et platine comme Drago entra, suivit d'une femme blonde à la beauté froide.

\- Sonn, ist alles in Ordnung?

\- Ja, Vater. Hum…Sie ist Hermione, ein… Freudin.

Le père de Drago la dévisagea, hautain.

\- Guten Tag, fit Hermione, la voix fluette en tendant la main.

Mr Malefoy la regarda mais ne la serra pas. Hermione retira sa main, mal à l'aise.

Un silence gênant se fit dans la pièce.

\- Mon fi **s** **é** fi **on** cé, lâcha le père de Drago.

\- Je sais, répondit poliment Hermione. Le Capitaine me l'a annoncé.

\- Le maria **ch** e **é** pré **f** u…

\- Vater ! Bitte ! Ich kenne sie nicht !

Le père fit volte-face vers son fils.

\- Ich kannte nicht deiner Mutter ! Und doch ! Deine Verlobte ist von einer guten Familie abstammend. Du wirst sie heiraten ! Für die Ehre unserer Familie !

Hermione ne disait rien. Premièrement, parce qu'elle comprennait Drago quand il disait que son père ne le laissait pas émettre son avis, et deuxièmement parce-qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris. Juste une chose : elle n'épouserait jamais Drago.

Celui-ci eut le malheur de jette un œil à Hermione. Son père le remarqua immédiatement. Il avait compris.

\- Je vais m'en aller…murmura-t-elle en quitta la pièce où régnait une pression insoutenable.

A peine sortie, elle se plaqua contre le mur et reprit son souffle. Mais elle entendait le père de Drago poser des questions sur elle et s'indigner que son fils côtoie une personne que travaille.

Elle fila chez elle, sans même prendre le temps de se changer.


	8. Printemps - Eté 1943

**Chapitre 7**

 **Printemps-Été 1943**

Après les fêtes de fin d'année, les parents de Drago et ceux de sa fiancée étaient retournés en Allemagne. Mais il leur avait fallu attendre la fin du mois de Janvier pour que Astoria (Hermione était allée loucher sur le cahier du réceptionniste pour avoir son nom) reparte, elle aussi, et qu'Hermione et Drago puisse se revoir.

Drago avait sonné chez elle dès que le train avait quitté la gare.

Elle lui avait ouvert et il l'avait embrassé, la serrant fort dans ses bras. Un instant, elle y avait oublié tous leurs tourments.

Mais il avait refait surface peu de temps après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient remontés.

\- Comment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves de plus qu'à ta fiancée ?

\- Je te connais, déjà. Et puis, comment veux-tu que je vous compare ?! Vous êtes complètement différentes !

\- Tu la trouve belle ?

Hermione avait très peur de la réponse.

\- Ça ne suffit pas.

\- Mais tu la trouves belle !

\- Oui ! Seul un idiot le nierait ! Mais pour la dernière fois, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime !

Hermione fit volte-face, sous le choc.

\- Je repensais à ce que disaient mes parents, reprit Drago. Je suis conscient que toi et moi on ne vient pas du même monde. Pour t'expliquer, ma famille compte sur sa fortune et son nom pour prospérer. Le statut social compte énormément pour mon père. Je pensais qu'en agissant selon le bon vouloir de mon père je serais heureux. Heureux de faire mon devoir. Envers ma famille et mon pays. Mais je me trompais. Je ne suis pas heureux. Je vais épouser une femme que je connais à peine et celle que j'aime en souffre. Et je voudrais que ça s'arrête. Que tout s'arrête. Mais c'est impossible. Alors je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois : veux-tu encore de moi ?

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait vraiment demandé ça ? Elle n'avait pas rêver ?

\- Est-ce que tu me demandes d'être ta maitresse, ici, en France ?

\- Non. Je te demande d'être ma femme.

Hermione n'en revenait pas.

\- Mais…Et ton père ? Ta fiancée ?

\- Je l'épouserai aussi. Sans doute. Au mieux mon père se rendra compte que je suis déjà marié et il ne pourra rien y faire. J'ai envie de choisir la femme de ma vie. Et c'est toi que je veux…Alors ? Acceptes-tu d'être ma femme ?

 **\- D -**

Hermione avait accepté. Mais ils en avaient longuement discuté. Qui accepterait de les marier ? Il s'avère que les hommes de foi ne semblent pas faire attention aux uniformes militaires. Où ? En banlieue, loin du monde et des témoins gênants car ils doivent rester discrets.

La cérémonie est prévue pour le printemps prochain, en avril.

Seulement, une force obscure semblait encore agir contre eux.

Les nouvelles du front avaient atteint la capitale. L'Allemagne avait subi une lourde défaite contre l'Armée Rouge à Stalingrad cet hiver.

Hermione était lovée dans les bras de Drago, et il lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois la guerre finie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu pourrais venir dans mon pays. On pourrait avoir cette vie, là-bas.

\- Je ne pense pas que les Alliés seront indulgents avec l'Allemagne. Et je serais vu comme une collabo.

Hermione soupira.

Drago attrapa son menton et le releva. Il l'embrassa.

\- Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. La guerre n'est pas finie. Et…j'ai envie de toi. Je pars dans quelques semaines en permission. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi jusque-là…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau nue.

 **\- D -**

\- Quand est-ce que tu dois épouser Astoria ? demanda Hermione soudainement à table.

\- Hum…En juillet l'année prochaine je crois.

\- Et…Que compte tu faire d'elle après ça ?

\- Et bien… (il toussota) Mon père voudra sûrement que je lui fasse un enfant, un héritier pour la famille…

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée.

\- Et…Tu vas le faire ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je consumerais la nuit de noces, oui…De là à ce que…Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça.

\- Moi j'y pense. Tu vas rentrer en Allemagne pour presque deux mois. Je m'inquiète de ce qu'il se passera là-bas.

\- Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne vois pas ton visage sur les jeune femmes que je croise.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

\- Je me retourne sur chaque brunette que je croise, pensant que c'est toi. Mais aucune n'a tes jolis cheveux. Tu me manques plus que tu ne crois là-bas.

Hermione en était toute retourné. Il l'embrassa par-dessus la table.

 **\- D -**

Alors que Drago était repartit dans son pays, d'autres nouvelles du front était arrivées. Bonnes ou mauvaises selon le point de vue.

Hermione était partagée.

En mai dernier, les Alliés avaient repris l'Afrique du Nord. Ils progressaient vite. En Juillet, ils avaient atteint la Sicile. Plus que quelques kilomètres et ils seraient ici, libérant la France.

Oui elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que la guerre se termine ! La pénurie, la famine dans la Capitale et partout ailleurs, devoir faire la queue pendant des heures pour un maigre bout de pain ou un vêtement elle voulait que ça cesse. Elle voulait retrouver une vie normale.

Mais si cela arrivait, Hermione et Drago seraient séparés.

Elle souhaitait plus que tout que d'autres ouvrent les yeux sur les allemands. Ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais !

Elle voulait crier cela à la France entière, mais elle n'était pas dupe. On lui rirai au nez puis on lui lancerai des pierres.


	9. Hiver 1943-1944

**Chapitre 8**

 **Hiver 1943-1944**

Dans Paris comme ailleurs, les Français avaient repris confiance. On allait les libérer bientôt. Alors, ils avaient plus d'assurance face aux allemands qu'ils croisaient. Ils se permettaient d'agir plus librement.

Les frères Weasley et leur amis continuaient leur raids contre les convois de ravitaillement, n'aidant pas à mettre fin aux pénuries et à la famine dans la capitale.

Hermione avait tenté de leurs expliquer mais ils étaient du genre borné. Et Ginny commençait à avoir de sérieux soupçons quant à sa relation avec Drago.

\- Regarde-toi comment tu les défends ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?! Ils t'ont acheté ? Avec quoi ?

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne te va pas pour que tu ne défendes même pas la liberté de ton pays ?!

\- Je la défends ! Seulement je n'ai pas la manière que vous de le faire ! s'énerva Hermione.

Là-dessus, elle avait quitté la réunion.

Elle était retournée chez elle mais comme il faisait froid, elle était allée se poser dans le parc, pour profiter de quelques rayons de soleil.

Elle s'assit quelque part, loin des regards et pleura autant qu'elle pouvait.

Pourquoi personne n'était de son point de vue ?!

Pourquoi personne ne voulait entendre ce qu'elle disait !?

Elle n'avait même pas les bras de Drago pour s'y réfugier. Lui au moins s'avait ce que ça faisait…

Mais non.

Ces parents et sa fiancée étaient à Paris pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Comme l'année précédente. Et SON fiancé était accaparé.

De plus, ils avaient convenus ensemble que c'était mieux si ils ne se voyaient pas pendant c'est périodes là. Trop dangereux.

Alors elle était seule. Pendant deux mois. Sans sa chaleur, sans ses bras, sans ses caresses.

Elle en avait marre de cette vie.

Marre de devoir se cacher.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un soldat allemand ?!

Pourquoi elle ?!

Qui décidait de ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cette vie de misère ?!

Elle resta longtemps, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant sa douleur à chaudes larmes.

Elle tomba malade cet hiver-là. Et personne n'était là pour elle.


	10. Juillet - Août 1944

**Un grand merci aux reviwers qui m'ont prévenue ! Donc, voici le chapitre, sans bug, sans code chelou... En plus il est important pour la suite ! Encore désolée de ce petit contretemps ! =='**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Juillet-Août 1944**

Le 6 juin dernier, le cœur d'Hermione s'était serré en apprenant la nouvelle.

Les Alliés avaient débarqués sur les côtés françaises, en Normandie. Ils marchaient vers la Capitale. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Et les bombardements de la Capitale avaient repris, encore plus violent.

Elle vivait avec une boule au ventre désormais. Chaque moment passé avec Drago, qui était depuis deux mois son mari, était précieux. Ils se parlaient peu. Pour profiter au maximum de l'autre tant qu'il pouvait encore le serrer dans ses bras.

Un matin, alors qu'Hermione se réveillait dans ses bras. Il lui avait demandé :

\- Je vais avoir ma permission annuelle, mais je ne reviendrais pas. Ma demande de mutation pour Berlin a été acceptée. Viendras-tu avec moi ?

Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai envie de te dire oui. De tout mon cœur. Mais…Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Tout quitter.

\- Tu ne me quitteras pas, moi. C'est déjà ça.

\- Je…Je vais y réfléchir…

 **\- D -**

La veille de son départ, il ne lui avait pas reposé la question. N'étant pas sûr de la réponse qu'elle donnerait.

Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois.

Et le lendemain, le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient était amer.

Drago avait passé la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione sans se retourner. Et elle s'était effondrée en pleurant de douleur.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?!

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu le haïr au premier regard plutôt que l'aimer ?!

Tout aurait été plus simple !

Entre ses larmes, elle aperçut sa valise.

C'était une idée insensée…Complètement folle…

Mais elle se laissa tenter.

Elle y fourra quelques vieux vêtements dedans, quelques maigres affaires de toilette et couru avec, prendre le métro.

Dans la rame elle stressait de ne pas arriver à l'heure.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Un plongeon dans l'inconnu. C'était euphorisant ! Elle failli rire toute seule au milieu des passagers, mais se retient de justesse.

Elle arriva sur le quai de la gare en courant pour avoir le train. Elle grippa dedans et le contrôleur siffla le départ. Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de souffler. Pas avant de _l_ 'avoir trouvé.

Elle fit tous les wagons. Dans un premier sens d'abord. Pas l'ombre d'un officier de la Wehrmacht. Elle ne se découragea pas. Puis elle se souvint. C'est vrai ! Les officiers voyageaient en première classe ! Alors, elle remonta ensuite les wagons jusqu'à la première classe.

Mais elle vit le contrôleur et jura intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas de titres de transport. Elle rebroussa chemin. En attendant qu'il arrive, elle gagnerait du temps. Elle alla jusqu'à la terrasse en bout de train.

Son cœur fit un bon monumental en voyant la silhouette appuyé sur le garde-fou.

Ces cheveux platine. Ces épaules. Il jeta son mégot de cigarette et souffla sa dernière bouffée.

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en lâcha sa valise.

L'officier fit volte-face et se figea.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Il l'a serra fort dans ses bras et elle s'agrippa à lui, de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé s'y retrouver un jour, sentir son odeur encore une fois. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Tu es folle, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Tu es folle ! Mais je t'aime !

Il déposa nombre de baisers sur ses lèvres en continuant de répéter ses mots.

Hermione pleurait encore. Mais de joie cette fois.

Le contrôleur était arrivé et Drago lui avait payé son billet.

\- Allons au chaud, à l'intérieur. J'étais descendu guetter ton arrivée. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu sur le quai.

Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et ils ne se quitteraient plus désormais.

 **\- D -**

Ils avaient voyagé de jour comme de nuit, l'un contre l'autre de peur d'être séparés.

\- Je peux te trouver un appartement à Berlin et t' y loger. Je viendrais te voir dès que je le pourrais, lui glissa Drago à l'oreille, alors que le wagon s'était endormi. Mon père ne doit pas savoir que tu es en ville.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Du moment que tu ne m'oublies pas…répondit elle, avant de s'endormir contre lui.

 **\- D -**

Ils étaient arrivés au petit matin. Et pour une fois, Hermione ne guettait pas le regard des autres sur elle : personne ici ne savait qu'elle était française. Elle respira cet air nouveau, se sentant plus libre de ses mouvements.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit à la vie.


	11. 1945

**Chapitre 10**

 **1945**

Drago avait déniché un petit appartement au rez-de-chaussée dans Berlin. Avec une cave.

Il avait remis son uniforme militaire après sa permission et son salaire payait pour l'instant l'appartement. Hermione l'aidait depuis qu'elle avait été acceptée comme femme de chambre dans un petit hôtel.

Elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal dans ce nouveau pays.

Jusqu'à ce que Hermione penne conscience qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer ce travail plus longtemps.

On était en mars et elle était enceinte. Et à voir son ventre, depuis six mois environ.

Drago et elle rayonnaient en pensant à l'arrivé du futur bébé. Ce serait l'apothéose de leur bonheur conjugal.

Drago passait régulièrement prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il se penchait sur le ventre rond de sa femme et parlait longtemps allemand. Quand Drago n'était pas là, Hermione lui parlait, en français.

Elle lui disait qu'il ne serait s'en doute pas aimé par d'autres que ses parents, qu'il serait vu comme une honte, mais qu'il ne devait surtout pas y croire. Il était le fruit de la passion, la preuve d'un amour aux delà des frontières et des conflits et même si personne ne devait le voir ainsi, il ne fallait pas que lui oublie.

 **\- D -**

Avril. Les Alliés sont arrivés en Allemagne et ont bombardé Berlin.

Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut la nuit en entendant l'aviation. Elle était descendue en chemise de nuit, le plus rapidement possible avec son ventre, sans bougie, se réfugier dans la cave. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans de grosse couverture et attendait patiemment que ça se passe. Elle en avait vécue plusieurs, elle savait comment ne plus paniquer dès que le sol tremblait, bien que la peur soit présente. Et aujourd'hui elle avait une préoccupation importante.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota-elle en caressant doucement son ventre. Maman est là. Tout va bien. Papa est loin mais il a aussi une cave pour s'abriter. Il s'en sortira. Il s'en sortira…

En même temps qu'elle disait ça, elle adressait une prière à Dieu, dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende.

Elle finit par s'endormir beaucoup plus tard, bien que les bombardements se soient éloignés depuis un moment.

 **\- D -**

Elle était ressortit indemne sans savoir combien de temps elle avait dormi ni quelle heure il était.

Il faisait jour ça c'était une certitude.

Son appartement avait quelques fissures au plafond mais de dégâts matériels plus importants.

Elle sortit voir ses voisins.

Apparemment, tous n'avaient pas eu sa chance.

L'immeuble d'en face était un tas de grava. Les pompiers sortaient des corps sans vie des décombres. D'autres soignaient des plaies béantes. Hermione ne reconnaissait quasiment aucun d'eux tant le sang cachait leurs traits.

\- Ist alles in Ordnung ? fit un pompier en se précipitant vers elle et en l'examinant de haut en bas.

Hermione porta la main à son ventre.

\- Ya, danke.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu pour aider ses collègues.

Hermione retourna chez elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Drago n'avait pas donné de nouvelle. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter… En même temps ça allait être compliqué de traverser la ville avec cette atmosphère, se rassura-t-elle.

Plus tard elle était ressortit proposer à ses voisins de venir chez elle si ils voulaient un abri pour la nuit. Les visages lui étaient reconnaissant bien que les esprits n'aient pas le cœur à remercier chaleureusement.

Hermione prépara un café qu'elle éclaircit pour que tout le monde puisse en avoir. Elle en distribua à ceux qui en voulaient.

Les plus valides l'aidèrent à pousser les meubles contre les murs pour faire de la place au sol.

Une dizaines de personne trouva refuge sous son toit ce soir-là. Elle prépara une valise avec l'essentiel pour survivre qu'elle emporterait dans la cave en cas de besoin.

Et toute cette agitation lui avait fait oublier l'essentiel : Drago n'était pas venu.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Les bombardements avaient repris, elle avait fait déplacer tout le monde dans sa cave et elle était encore plus anxieuse.

 **\- D -**

Dans la nuit, les soviétiques avaient investis Berlin. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Certaines portions de la ville étaient nues et permettait de voir le ciel. Un ciel fumant et gris.

L'appartement d'Hermione était à ciel ouvert. Les meubles étaient irrécupérables.

Alors qu'elle semblait toucher le fond en cet instant, elle entendit son nom.

Elle se retourna.

Son cœur fit un bon monumental.

Et elle pleura.

Drago était vivant.

Elle courut se lover dans ses bras. Enfin, un seul. L'autre était dans une écharpe. Il serra les mâchoires quand elle le percuta, mais oublia vite la douleur.

\- Tu es entière, j'y crois pas !

Il l'embrassa nombre de fois en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- J'y crois pas…répéta-il.

Il respira longuement dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est bien toi. Tu es là. Je ne rêve pas.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais pas ! fit Hermione en sanglotant. Où étais-tu passé ?!

\- J'étais à l'hôpital. Une bombe a explosé dans le jardin alors que je courais pour descendre à la cave. J'ai été projeté contre un mur et je me suis évanoui. Ce sont les pompiers qui m'ont tiré des décombres. Ils m'ont gardé pour me soigner. Au final, j'ai le bras et trois côtes cassés, plusieurs cicatrices à cause des bris de verres des fenêtres.

Hermione l'inspecta de plus près.

Il avait quelques coupures sur son beau visage, sa lèvre inférieure coupée et un pansement à l'arcade.

\- J'ai quelques bleus sur le corps aussi. Et une bosse à l'arrière du crâne, sourit-il.

Les jours suivant il resta avec elle et les autres qui avaient partagés sa cave.

\- Astoria ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Elle est partie après les premiers bombardements, à la campagne, avec ses parents.

\- Et les tiens ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas donné mon nom à l'hôpital pour pas qu'ils viennent me chercher là-bas.

\- Donc on est vraiment seul cette fois ? se réjouit Hermione.

\- Ya, mein Liebe.

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

 **\- D -**

L'Allemagne, depuis que Berlin eut capitulé le 30 avril à la mort du Führer Hitler, était occupée depuis par des puissances telles que l'Amérique et l'URSS. Drago et Hermione vivaient dans un climat politique tendu et en pleine effervescence. Quelques aides avaient été apportés à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Mais le gouvernement provisoire avait un peu autre choses à faire.

L'Armistice officiel avait été signé le 8 mai.

Drago et Hermione tentaient de se reconstruire une vie. Enceinte, elle bénéficiait d'un logement provisoire. Un lit à l'hôpital dans une grande salle qui accueillait des centaines de blessés. Mais Drago était à ses côtés, alors elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Mais un matin, quatre représentants de l'ordre étaient arrivés à son chevet.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre.

\- Madame Malefoy ? fit l'un des hommes en français.

Officiellement, elle ne portait pas le nom de Drago. Comment ceux-là savaient ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle, avec une petite voix.

A côté d'elle, Drago écoutait attentivement ce qui allait suivre, tout aussi inquiet. Elle sentait la pression de ses doigts qu'il exerçait sur sa main.

\- Veillez prendre vos affaires. Je vais devoir vous demander de nous suivre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit Drago en se levant.

\- Pas vous, fit le même homme. Elle seulement. Elle fait partie de la liste.

Hermione sentait que ça n'allait pas. Elle s'extirpa des draps comme elle put avec son ventre. Drago fit un geste pour l'aider. Un des hommes fit un geste vers lui mais finalement le laissa faire.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses pieds, l'homme qui avait parlé lui attrapa le bras. Il lui fit mal. Mais elle ne dit rien. Il l'emmena sans qu'elle n'ait pu dire au revoir à Drago. Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée. Quand le reverrait-elle ?

\- Je te retrouverais ! lui cria son mari. Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas !

Les autres hommes en uniforme veillait qu'il ne la suive pas.

Elle aurait voulu plus que tout lui répondre quelque chose. Mais sa voix était éteinte par l'émotion.

La crampe qui lui déchira le ventre l'obligea à se plier en deux.

L'homme qui l'escortait accosta une infirmière et lui parla en français. Elle ne sembla comprendre qu'en voyant Hermione. Elle courut chercher un lit et d'autres infirmières.

On emmena Hermione dans une autre pièce à l'écart. On dû la porter pour l'allonger.

Et elle accoucha là, après plus d'une demi-journée de la douleur et de larmes versées. Et ce n'était même pas l'homme qu'elle aimait qui coupa le cordon. Mais une infirmière qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Elle avait refusé de lâcher son bébé, tout ce qui lui restait à présent. Elle refusait qu'on lui prenne ça aussi. Même si l'infirmière lui avait assuré qu'elle n'irait que le laver, elle avait été obligée d'apporter la bassine à côté du lit d'Hermione et de le laver là.

Celle-ci était épuisée. On la laissa se reposer. Des hommes étaient postés devant sa porte. Personne n'entrait. Sauf ces hommes.

Celui qui parlait, s'invita à son chevet alors qu'elle nourrissait son bébé.

\- Madame. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans un tel moment. Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu.

Le ton de l'homme était plus solennel plus que bienveillant comme il voulait le laisser croire.

\- Je dois vous informer que l'Etat français a ordonné votre retour sur son territoire.

\- Pour quels motifs ? Ma vie est ici.

L'homme toussa.

\- Vous êtes accusée de collaboration sentimentale. Entre autre. Vous serrez jugée à votre retour en France, avec d'autres.

Hermione se figea, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

Jugée ? Comme une criminelle ?! Mais elle n'était pas une criminelle ! Elle n'avait pas collaboré ! Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas le temps de parler de ça quand ils se retrouvaient !

Se retrouvaient…

\- Un train part ce soir. Nous vous escorterons.

L'homme quitta les lieux laissant Hermione, dévastée par la nouvelle.

Elle n'avait même pas de quoi pleurer encore. Alors elle resta là, à fixer son enfant.

Il dormait à poings fermés.

 **\- D -**

Effectivement, il n'avait pas mentit. Des hommes en uniformes vinrent la chercher le soir même, et l'emmenèrent à la gare la plus proche.

Elle tenait son enfant serré contre elle, enveloppé dans un drap. On lui avait donné quelques vêtements pour lui. Elle, n'avait que ses vieux vêtements sur ses épaules.

Elle prit le train de nuit avec d'autres femmes dans son cas, sauf qu'elles avaient le bambin en moins. Aucune ne parlait. Une pleurait à chaude larmes alors qu'une autre la réconfortait.

Elles firent la route de nuit, avec les hommes en uniforme.

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Le voyage lui parut interminable. Et lorsqu'elle arriva en gare, elle n'avait aucune idée du jour, ni de l'heure qu'il était. Elle ne savait pas quand était né son fils. On ne lui avait pas dit. Elle situait sa naissance vers le 15 mai. Mais sans aucune certitude.

Sur le quai de la gare, il y avait du monde. Tous semblaient attendre ce train. Sans pour autant avoir des valises avec eux.

Les hommes demandèrent à se qu'elles les suivent et ils les escortèrent à quai.

A peine eût elle mit un pied dehors qu'on criait des insultes les plus horribles à son égard et à celui des autres jeunes femmes.

\- Salope !

\- Poules à Boches !

Et d'autres pires encore.

On lui lança aussi des légumes et des fruits mâchés à la figure. Des pierres aussi. Elle encaissa sans rien dire protégeant son fils du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Pourquoi tant de haine ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal !

On la regardait comme si elle avait commis le pire vice au monde. Elle baissa les yeux.

On la fit asseoir sur une chaise.

Un des hommes en uniforme, celui posté près d'elle, se pencha.

\- Baisse la tête et dit rien. Dit rien. Ce sera vite fini.

Elle gardait bien fort son bébé serré contre elle, alors que les ciseaux passaient sur son crâne.

Elle voyait les grosses mèches de cheveux tomber à ses pieds sur le quai de la gare.

Elle ne disait rien, comme on lui avait dit, alors que les gens attroupés semblaient se réjouir sans mesure de son malheur.

A côté d'elle, une jeune femme tondue, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, apostrophait vulgairement la foule.

Quelqu'un ramassa les cheveux d'Hermione sur le sol et les lui balança à la figure.

Sans était trop pour elle. Elle les attrapa et les relança avec rage :

\- Gardez-les ! aboya-t-elle.

Puis les policiers les escortèrent jusqu'à un poste où on les enferma toutes ensemble.

Hermione ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta là. Elle n'avait quasiment pas à manger. Son bébé hurlait qu'il avait faim, lui aussi. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la calmer.

Enfin, après plusieurs semaines lui sembla-t-elle, on l'amena dans un bureau, elle et une autre jeune femme, une prostituée arrivée un peu après elle qui, elle avait encore ses cheveux.

Elle essaya de se persuader qu'être au côté d'une femme de petite vertu n'abaissait pas son statut social mais c'était de toute façon trop tard. Et c'était idiot de juger quelqu'un par sa profession, où ses actes. Elle s'en voulu d'agir comme on agissait avec elle, cette femme, et toutes les autres.

Un policier les attendait.

Il les invita froidement à s'asseoir. Elles s'exécutèrent.

\- Toi là ! fit-il en désignant Hermione. T'as pas honte ?! Collaborer avec l'ennemi ! L'envahisseur ! Et ce monstre que tu tiens là, c'est de lui ?! Hein, salope !

Hermione eut un pincement violent au cœur. Elle allait répliquer plus qu'énervée par ce qu'on lui reprochait mais la jeune femme à côté d'elle prit les devant :

\- Pauv' con ! T'vois pas que tu nous emmerde, là ! Hein ?! Pauv' connard !

Elle continua ainsi, prenant sa défense, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Hermione lui en était très reconnaissante.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce Boche ?! fit il en se tournant vers Hermione.

Elle ne dit rien, la jeune femme à côté d'elle s'en chargeait.

\- Et toi ?! T'as vu ta gueule ?! T'es bien trop moche ! Pas étonnant qu'elle a préféré un Boche ! Espèce de con ! Et moi, mon cul il en a vu de Boches ! Et il serait p't-êt' américain auj'hui si j'étais pas LA, ou italien, qu'j'en sais ! 'vec vos conneries v'faites perdre du pognon ! …Vous me reprochez quoi ? C'est mon métier !

Le policier en avait eu marre et l'avait envoyé dans le bureau d'un supérieur.

Hermione l'avait entendu crier tout autant, là-bas.

Et finalement, le colonel était venu voir Hermione.

\- Bon, on va vous renvoyer chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas fiché à la Gestapo, et à la Kommandantur on vous connait pas.

Hermione et la prostituée avait finalement été relâchées en même temps. Cette fille avait été tondue juste avant. Elle l'avait chaudement remercié et en avait même pleuré. La femme l'avait prise dans ses bras comme une mère consolait un enfant.

Hermione sanglotait :

\- Merci mais c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu tes cheveux !

\- Mais j' t'en veux pas, va ! Pleure pas pour ça ! J'en ai rien à fout' ! M'achèterai une perruque ! T'inquiète don' pas ! Ça m'empêchera pas de travailler !

Hermione ne la revit jamais, mais elle la remerciait encore.

On la déposa chez elle. Elle s'était couvert la tête avec ce qu'elle avait pu. Mais le temps qu'elle traverse, elle avait senti les regards des passants la pénétrer de toute part. C'était horrible ce jugement qu'ils portaient sur elle sans même la connaitre.

Elle monta et s'enferma chez elle. Elle retrouva de vielles affaires à elle et des conserves. Elle s'en prépara une du mieux qu'elle put.

Son fils s'agita sur son lit. Elle revint vers lui et se pencha sur son petit corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle les voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Ils étaient les mêmes que son père.

\- Junior…chuchota elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a trois choses qu'on ne contrôle pas dans la vie : naitre, mourir…et tomber amoureux.

Un sincère merci à Mandeline (Madeleine) et à _Là-Bas si j'y suis_ avec l'émission à la Mémoire des Tondues du mercredi 3 décembre 2003.


	12. Épilogue - Novembre 1989

**Et ainsi arriva le dernier chapitre...**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **Novembre 1989**

Bien des années avaient passé.

Hermione avait fini par trouver un semblant de vie normale. Elle avait déménagé plusieurs fois pour ça. Son fils et elle avaient tous les deux vécus des coups durs mais les avaient surmontés ensemble. Elle ne lui avait jamais caché ses origines, ce qui des fois lui pesait sur les épaules. Mais toujours moins que si il n'avait jamais su. Ce secret, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, les rapprochait.

Aujourd'hui il avait bien grandi. A son tour, il était père de famille. Et Hermione était heureuse. Elle était grand-mère de deux adorables garçons.

Elle aurait aimé en informer Drago mais elle ignorait où il habitait, elle ignorait ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, si il était heureux où même encore en vie.

Tout ce qu'elle avait de lui c'était quelques photos jaunies qu'ils avaient pris dans leur jeunesse et tous les souvenirs qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa mémoire.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

L'âge l'avait gagné.

Mais elle avait retrouvé sa jeunesse en regardant les informations un soir de début novembre.

Et elle en avait pleuré de joie.

Elle avait appelé son fils.

\- Allô, maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?! s'enquit-il.

\- Non non ! Pas du tout ! J'ai vu les informations à la télé c'est incroyable ! Incroyable ! Je t'appelais parce que j'ai eu une idée folle, tu pourrais passer me voir demain ?

\- Demain ? Mais c'est grave ?!

\- Je t'ai dit que non ! Mais je veux pas t'en parler au téléphone !

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, tu me fais peur, j'arrive.

\- Mais non, ne te déranges pas pour ça, vraiment ! ça peut attendre demain !

\- Maman. J'arrive, je te dis.

Il raccrocha. Hermione s'en voulu un peu d'avoir écourté sa soirée. Si elle avait su elle aurait appelé le lendemain.

Son fils arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Les années passaient mais c'était comme si elle voyait Drago vieillir à ses côtés.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! demanda son fils.

\- Mais tout va bien je t'assure ! fit elle rayonnante. J'avais juste besoin que tu me rendes un service, mais ça pouvait attendre demain.

\- Je suis là, maintenant. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu veux un café, d'abord ?

\- Volontiers.

Hermione fila à la cuisine et lança à son fils :

\- Tu arriveras à retrouver quelqu'un ?

\- Quelqu'un où ?

\- En Allemagne.

Junior fit irruption dans la cuisine.

\- Mon père ? Tu vas aller le rejoindre maintenant que le mur est tombé ?! fit-il à moitié heureux et anxieux à cette idée.

\- Le rejoindre, non. Pas déjà. Reprendre contact, savoir ce qu'il devient. Il me faudrait juste un numéro de téléphone. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans sa vie.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te garantis rien.

Hermione ne pensait pas sincèrement que retrouver quelqu'un actuellement serait simple. Elle espérait juste.

 **\- D -**

Une dizaine d'années avaient passé. Les progrès de la technologie contribuant au mieux à leur projet, son fils et elle se voyait régulièrement. Junior étant de plus en plus enthousiaste. Ses recherches avançaient. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils touchaient au but.

Son fils alla allumer l'unité centrale et commença ses recherches.

Hermione lui apporta son habituelle tasse fumante, il la remercia.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, à parler des évènements récents comme des souvenirs du passé.

Junior était un peu enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être enfin connaître son père. Après tant d'années.

Il éplucha des sites entiers, regroupa les informations. Les tasses de café se remplissaient et se vidaient.

\- Je vais me coucher, fit soudain Hermione. Il est tard. Ne tarde pas trop. Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, m'man.

 **\- D -**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux alors qu'on lui agitait le bras.

\- Hum ?

\- Maman, je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

Hermione attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et scruta l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Une adresse en Allemagne. A son nom. C'était lui.

\- On appellera demain, dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui. Enfin… Tu appelleras. Si je suis là, ça va peut-être faire beaucoup d'un coup.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Euh…Désolé de t'avoir réveillé pour ça.

\- Aucune importance. Merci beaucoup. Allez ! Va te reposer toi aussi.

Son fils lui sourit et quitta sa chambre avait ce large sourire.

Mais Hermione ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Comment ? Après ça ?!

 **\- D -**

Vers 11h le lendemain elle se décida.

Elle se rendit le numéro, la boule au ventre. Les tonalités n'aidaient pas à aller mieux. Au contraire s'en était stressant.

 _Décroche. Décroche ! Non ! En fait… ne décroche pas !_

Et on décrocha à l'autre bout. Une femme.

\- Hallo ! Wer ist da ?

\- Guten Tag…fit Hermione timidement. Ich bin Franzosin und…Ist dort die Familie Malefoy?

\- Ja ! Hier ist Astoria. **Ki** **hète** **f** ou ?

\- Hum…arch… C'est compliqué…Ich möchte bitte mit Drago sprechen.

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Das tut mir wirklich Leid aber…

La femme respira un grand coup.

\- Drago nous a quittés l'été dernier.

Hermione encaissa.

\- Vraiment désolée, toutes mes condoléances.

La femme la remercia.

\- Ex **kou** sé moi, mai **ki** **hêtes** **f** ous ?

\- Hermione… Granger.

Elle enchaina aussitôt.

\- Il vous serait possible qu'on se rencontre pour discuter de tout ça de vive voix ?

La femme parut perplexe.

\- Ja… **F** ous pouvez être à Berlin ?

\- Oui.

La femme lui donna une adresse qu'Hermione nota précisément.

\- Je **f** ous retrouverais là-bas. Après-demain. Ça **f** ous convient ?

Hermione acquiesça et elles raccrochèrent.

Elle soupira tristement.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione décollait pour Berlin. Elle n'avait rien dit à son fils, rentré chez lui, pour le moment.

 **\- D -**

Hermione se laissait guider, ne reconnaissant pas la ville. En même temps, la dernière fois qu'elle y était ce n'était qu'un tas de ruines. Tout avait changé depuis. De hautes tours, des enseignes publicitaires. Les souvenirs revinrent malgré elle et une larme perla sur sa joue.

Elle se rendit à l'adresse en taxi.

C'était un cimetière.

Elle se promena dans les allées, dans le froid de l'hiver, le cœur lourd.

Et enfin, elle le trouva.

Le caveau familial.

Une autre personne se tenait devant. Une femme.

\- Guten Tag, fit elle.

La femme se retourna vers elle. Hermione la reconnu malgré l'âge. Astoria. Astoria Malefoy.

\- Guten Tag, lui répondit-elle.

\- Sind Sie Astoria Malefoy ?

La femme hocha la tête.

\- Je étais la femme de D **r** ago. Vous êtes…He **r** mione G **r** ange **r** ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je ne **f** ous **é** jamais **f** u a **f** ant. Qui êtes **f** ous ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup. Il était temps de crever l'abcès. Après toutes ses années.

Elle jeta un œil au caveau et se lança.

\- Nous nous sommes connus à Paris en 1940. Nous avions eu une aventure. Il m'a épousée en France avant de vous épousez vous en Allemagne. Il voulait…obéir à ses parents sans avoir à me quitter. Je suis désolée de faire irruption dans votre vie ! ajouta-elle rapidement. Surtout maintenant que…

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase. Elle jeta juste un œil au caveau devant elle avant de regarder Astoria.

Celle-ci eu une réaction très différente de celle qu'attendait Hermione : elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors je **f** ous ren **k** ontre enfin. Celle qu'il a toujours passé sous silence. **F** ous n'avez jamais quitté son esprit, **f** ous savez.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne l'avait donc pas oublié !

Elle s'apprêtait à faire ses excuses à cette femme mais celle-ci l'interrompit :

\- Ne **f** ous inquiétez pas. Mon mari **é** moi avions une relation très…différente des autres **k** ouples. Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés. Simplement respectés. Je **k** omprends, en vous **f** oyant aujourd'hui, pourquoi…Il **f** ous a toujours aimé. Il m'a dit, le soi **r** de notre nuit de noces, qu'il ne me rendrait pas heureuse mais que je le méritais. Alors, il a dit je pouvais être dans les bras de qui je le **f** oulais.

Elle sourit encore.

\- Puis-je **f** ous offrir un café ? Par ce froid il faut mieux discuter au chaud.

Hermione accepta.

Mais à table un silence gênant se fit. Hermione finit par lui poser la question qui lui torturait l'esprit.

\- Vous avez eu des enfants ?

\- Il m'avait aussi dit qu'il ferait son devoir jusqu'à ce que je lui donne un fils.

Hermione s'en doutait. Elle et Drago en avait parlé par le passé de ça. Mais elle n'était pas aussi jalouse qu'elle s'attendait à l'être.

\- Ça a été le cas, reprit Astoria. Il s'appelle Scorpi **ou** s…Et **f** ous ? demanda Astoria. **F** ous avez eu des enfants ?

\- Un seul. Avec…Drago. Mais il ne l'a pas connu. Nous avons été séparés avant. Je…Je voulais lui dire. Quand j'ai appelé…

La gorge d'Hermione se sera malgré elle.

\- De là où il est, il le sait sûrement, fit Astoria.

Un petit silence se fit de nouveau.

\- **F** ous ne **f** ous êtes pas remariée ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Où qu'elle allait dans sa jeunesse s'était noté sur ses papiers. Et aucun homme ne voulait d'une femme accusée de « collaboration horizontale » avec l'ennemi. Sans parler des années où elle avait attendu que ses cheveux repoussent…Elle avait dépensé toute ses économies pour s'acheter une perruque le plus tôt possible. Mais même avec ça…

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu plusieurs amants. Mais aucun ne supportait qu'on ne puisse pas…être **f** raiment ensemble.

Hermione sourit tristement. Elle savait ce que ça faisait.

\- A l'âge que j'ai, je ne pense plus à ça. Mais quelqu'un partage ma vie, oui.

Un autre silence.

\- **F** ous restez un peu sur Berlin ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas risquer une polémique après tant d'années. « La seconde femme d'un ancien soldat de la Wehrmacht refait surface ». Non merci.

Astoria éclata de rire.

\- Ne **f** ous en faites pas pour ça. Ici, les gens ont mieux à faire dep **ou** is que le mur est tombé que de ré **f** eiller les fantômes du passé. Si jamais le cœur **f** ous en dit, **f** enez au manoir. J'ai réussit à le récupérer. Mais il est trop grand et trop **f** ide.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ma présence.

\- Puisque je **f** ous le propose ! Allez ! **F** enez ! Nous ferons plus ample connaissance !

Astoria lui sourit sincèrement et Hermione accepta.

 **\- D -**

Le manoir était très grand, en périphérie de la ville, côté est. Astoria lui fit visiter les pièces principales (celles chauffés). Elle lui offrit un verre de vin. Excellent soit dit en passant.

\- Alors, **f** otre fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Hermione lui raconta tout et elles échangèrent beaucoup sur les différentes vies qu'avaient leurs fils respectifs. Hermione avait dépassé le stade de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Astoria remplit encore son verre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Elle se sentait profiter de l'argent d'autrui et n'aimait pas ça.

\- Merci. Je ne voudrais pas abuser.

\- Ne **f** ous inquiétez pas ! Ce que j'ai gagné ce n'était pas à la sueur de mon front ! Il y a une part **f** enue de mes parents, une du salaire de Drago et l'autre de l'héritage qu'il a reçu en plus de cette maison à la mort de ses parents. Et qui m'est re **f** enu après sa mort. Il avait bien dissimulé cet argent des services russes. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser ! Il y avait une part pour **f** ous aussi, c'était dans son testament.

\- Une part... Pour moi !

\- Oui ! Quand je **f** ous disais que Drago ne **f** ous avez jamais oubliée ! Mais avec le gou **f** ernement mis en place ici, impossible de **k** ontacter la France. Maintenant que le mur est tombé c'est un grand soulagement. J'allais me mettre à **f** otre recherche si **f** ous ne l'a **f** iez pas fait.

Hermione n'en revenait pas.

\- Ne bougez pas ! Je vais **f** ous chercher le chèque.

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors comme ça, même sur son lit de mort Drago avait pensé à elle.

Elle sourit, essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

\- Mein Liebe, j'espère te retrouver bientôt…murmura-t-elle. Du fehlst mir*…

* * *

* Tu me manques…

 **Voilà. C'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécier même si ce n'est pas rose... :)**


End file.
